Illustrating the 'Underhand'
by Bleupen-gwyn
Summary: Secrets are annoying, especially for Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro. After all, keeping an untold truth that both of them are famous artist and writer for the yaoi industry are embarrassing enough. What is the use of concealing it when both of their secrets are just the same? AU


**Title: Illustrating the 'Underhand'**

**Author: Mummified-unicorns**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Pairing/s: Akakuro**

**Warnings: Mangaka!Kuroko. Writer!Akashi. The sole presence of Aomine and Kise. Serial Killers.**

**Summary: Secrets are annoying, especially for Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro. After all, keeping an untold truth that both of them are famous artist and writer for the yaoi industry are embarrassing enough. What is the use of concealing it when both of their secrets are just the same? AU**

* * *

_The secret to creativity is knowing how to hide your sources._

_-Albert Einstein_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya's childhood dream was different from the other kids. For him, dreams were not about being a doctor, policeman, astronaut or even a teacher. When his kindergarten teacher asked him about it, the adorable 5 year-old Kuroko Tetsuya told her with confidence that he wanted to be a manga artist. The teacher smiled at her student's cuteness and inquired more about his dream. Kuroko grabs the pink-coloured book inside his backpack and shoves it to her teacher.

"I want to draw a yaoi manga!"

What a cute _innocent _child.

"Tetsuya, wake up already." Just came from his dream full of milkshakes, dogs and a certain scissor-wielding man, sluggish turquoise eyes flutter open as he tries to blinks away his sleepiness. The same eyes stare at the small speck of their red ceiling for five minutes, making Akashi decided to remove his lover from his weird stupor by eradicating the soothing duvet covering his body. Kuroko murmurs under his breath as he grudgingly carries his body and follows the luscious scent of the breakfast made by Akashi Seijuro.

"Akashi-kun, how's your competition going?" He grabs the toast and nibbles the burnt part of the said pastry as he watches the man's graceful way of handling the kitchen. Really, who can make a simple chore elegant; well, except if you are named Akashi Seijuro by your parents accidentally.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." The red-head sets two ceramic cups filled with freshly-brewed green tea. Kuroko grabs the cup in front of him and sips the drink carefully, savouring the piquant taste.

"Do you like it?" He asked. "I brewed that tea just for you." He gets his own cup and puts the rim of the drinking device near his smirking lips. Akashi traces the teal-haired's flawless face using his piercing monochromatic eyes, making him see the forming dark circles under those cerulean orbs he loves. It looks like he has been doing an all-nighter these past few days.

"This is made of premium tea leaves, right?" He comments as he pours a mouthful of milk in the said drink.

Akashi raised his eyebrow as he sets his cup on the table. "Yes, they are."

"Then you are cheating, Akashi-kun. The flavour was brought by the tea leaves and not by the person who made it," Kuroko stirs the tea and glances at the dichromatic eyes of his lover. "But I do appreciate the thought, _young master_."

Akashi chuckled as he senses the playful tone of Kuroko. He drinks the remaining tea and leans at his teal-haired lover. "I am going to go now." He puts a chaste kiss on the inviting lips of the man in front of him and stands up.

"Work?" Akashi involuntarily shivers. Well, good thing Kuroko does not noticed.

"Yes…I am going now. See you later, Tetsuya." The other just nods as a response. A pair of dark cyan eyes watch the taller of the two grabs his things and walks out their apartment.

Kuroko abruptly stands up and makes a bee line to his study room when someone suddenly opens the front door. His horrendous bed hair does not help at all when he looks at the front door with widened eyes.

"Yo, Tetsu! How is the manga going?"

Crap. He knew that a storm is coming, but he never thought that it is Aomine Daiki, his unbearable editor.

* * *

For Akashi Seijuro, having good grades and excelling in everything you do was already enough. Dreams may just come afterwards. But when he saw a book misplaced on his desk, Akashi knew that maybe, he was wrong for the first time in his life. He scanned it and saw that it was no ordinary book, but an erotic one. It was so artistically written, made him more curious. He frowned and read the book without caring who was the owner of the said novel. Maybe, some life-changing moment might happen.

"Um...That book is mine."

Meeting Kuroko Tetsuya because of a yaoi visual novel really changed his life. Well, who knows that he will be a well-known writer for yaoi mangas?

"You finished it already, Akashicchi? But the deadline is still next week." The blonde editor browses the manuscript made by Akashi Seijuro, also known in his pseudonym as Hasami Shougi. He peeks from the papers and sighs. Why this person's work seems to be always perfect? Does this man really needs an editor?

"I just have nothing to do." He stares at the glass window and takes a quick look on Kise "Are you going to check it right now?" The man crosses his arms and looks at the man who happily reads his work.

"Nope, I am going to do that later. But really Akashicchi, you can do the most descriptive and awesome erotic scenes in all the books I ever worked on!" He grins widely as he stirs his latte energetically, making some of the drink to spill.

The other just shrugs. "I do not think that it is an opinion to be announced in the public." Akashi gets his fork and slices a small amount of vanilla cake.

"But where did you get all of these ideas? Books? AV? Or- " The blonde grins and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Personal experiences?"

"It is something you don't need to know." Kise pouts as he puts his chin on his right palm. Knowing something even a little will not hurt, right?

The red-head places the fork carrying the sweet delicacy near his mouth. "But I can give you a clue. I do read some books, but I do not watch those…videos." Akashi nibbles the soft chiffon until he savoured it wholly

"The rest are _experiences_." He licks the white icing residue on the corner of his mouth and smirks at the editor whose jaw already went missing.

When Kise already found his jaw, he sighs and places the manuscript inside his bag. He looks again at the sly author as he slumps his body on the couch. "Anyways, I have news for you Akashicchi." The other just glances with single brow raised.

"What is it?" He can see the taller of the two literally jumps at his seat and grins idiotically to no one.

"You are going to work with the famous yaoi mangaka, Watanabe Kuroneko!"

* * *

"What!? You had only finished one-third of it?" He sits up from his sleeping stance and looks at Kuroko with bewildered eyes. The other just continues on roughing out his drawing without giving Aomine a glance.

"Well, my hands went into coma and here I thought they were already brain dead, s-"

"Hell no! Do you think I am an idiot to believe that stupid excuse, Tetsu?" The teal-haired mangaka looks at his editor with a mocking surprised expression.

"Who doesn't?" He continues sketching again with his experienced hands while a smirk lingering on the indifferent face of his, ignoring the other's pissed off expression. It looks like teasing other people became his hobby, Akashi is really a good influence for him.

The tan man just grunts and crosses his arms as he looks at Kuroko with his slit midnight eyes. How dare him insult Aomine Daiki's intelligence? "If you are still not finished with that until tomorrow morning, I am going to banned you from drinking milkshakes, Tets-"

"It is already done." The smaller of the two pushes the bundles of paper towards Aomine and sips his milkshake with contented eyes, making Aomine to get irritated by the slurping sound.

"You are not fucking with me, right?" He grudgingly scans the drawings made by this trickster also known in his num de plume as Watanabe Kuroneko. Sometimes this emotionless mangaka really do gets into his nerves.

Kuroko plops out the straw from his mouth and looks at the editor with his signature expression. "That thought never crosses my mind, Aomine-kun. As a yaoi editor, you should know the golden rule that semes ar-"

"I am not talking about _that _'fuck'. I am talking about _this-_" He waves the papers in his hand to emphasize. "-fuck."

"You are not making any sense, Aomine-kun." Seeing the other's fury rising up, Kuroko decided to stop playing 'Aomine-kun The Idiot" game. "I am not lying. I truly finished that just today."

Aomine ponders and realises with flabbergasted expression that his empty threat about milkshakes is effective. Sometimes he cannot help but give a second thought about his friend if he was still in the right mind. Well, at least he can uses it in future purposes. Aomine checks the manuscripts and notices how good Kuroko's hands are. He now wonders why the man chose to be a kindergarten teacher more than being a mangaka. Correcting the manuscript using his red pen and commenting now and there, Aomine realises that there is something wrong with the manga. He scans it again for the third time and scrutinizes one of the panels intricately.

"Tetsu, you need to draw his cock again. It should be more prominent and bigger than this _stick_."

Kuroko glances at the said panel and scowls at his editor. "Aomine-kun, if I will make his _device _more enormous than that, I am sure that it will not fit inside and please don't use that insolent word in front of me."

"What word? Cock?" How Aomine loves to get into someone's nerves, but he never wishes in his entire wonderful life to reach Kuroko's limits. He still loves his damn life, after all. "All right…Sheesh. But Tetsu! You really shoul-…Wait. How come you know that it will not fit?" Creases in his forehead became known as he analyses the teal-haired mangaka.

Kuroko glances at his editor as he wipes the black inks staining his hand. "Based on reality."

"Oh...I thought you already experienced it or something." He mutters as he puts the manuscript inside his duffel bag. Kuroko just inwardly smirks at the comment. "I forgot to tell you. You are going to work with a different writer on your next manga."

The teal-haired just raised a single brow without looking at the bringer of the news. Realising that his drink was already finished, he opens the lid and peeks in. "Who?"

"Hasami Shougi."

* * *

After a long day with Aomine Daiki, Kuroko decided to look for yaoi mangas made by Hasami Shougi. He already heard the name in their department, but it looks like she belongs to the secretive types of writers. Actually, he cannot state the writer as a 'she' even though the female population was overcoming their profession. After all, he is a perfect example for that.

As he opens the door and sees the ashen-coloured coat on one of the pegs near the entrance, his mind immediately tells him about the tools and rough drawings he left on the sofa. He scampers without removing his knickers and flop his self down the couch to cover the impudent objects.

"What are you doing Tetsuya?" He looks at the teal-haired who is weirdly lying on the sofa like a whale covering something. Like a secret object. Heh.

"Nothing Akashi-kun. I am just practising my breathing skills." He muffles on the sofa as he glances at his lover. Akashi raised a single brow. He really is hiding something.

The other smirks and sits near the secretive male. "By suffocating yourself?"

"Un."

Akashi gets up and kisses the crown of his lover. He shuffles the cerulean locks and sniffs the sweet smell that is lingering on Kuroko's body. The red-head can feel the other relaxes under his touch. "How is your work?"

He leans in the touch as his eyelids covers a pair of azure eyes. "It's fine, Akashi-kun. I am already finished drawing the scene where he gets jea- " Kuroko bolts up after realising that he nearly give spoilers for his unreleased manga. _Wait,_ that is wrong. His secret profession as a yaoi mangaka, he means.

"Jea?"

"J-Jean-san. I am already done with the children story she asked me to do." Kuroko sighs inwardly and pets Nigou who manages to cover the scraps and tools when he sits up. Good boy.

Akashi can sense that Kuroko is hiding something from him. He wants to nag him further, but he knows he is not in the place to do that when he is also hiding a secret from his lover. He cannot imagine the situation where Kuroko will know that the stuck-up Akashi Seijuro is a yaoi manga author under the name of Hasami Shougi. It is either Kuroko will be disgusted or in worst case scenario, he will be disgusted; but he can also be disgusted.

"Are you going out tomorrow?" The voice removes him from his weird imagination. Really, Kuroko Tetsuya kicking his arse off their apartment just because of his secret job? He cannot do that…if he is not the Devil Kuroko Tetsuya.

"No. My editor will just revise my work, so I am not needed there." He doesn't just revealed himself, right?

"…Editor? Work?" Kuroko is now panicking inside. Akashi does not know his job, right? He is certain that his crime is always evidence-free, so maybe he is talking about other people.

Akashi looks at the lock of their window and finds it fascinating. Really. "Yes."

"What do you mean?"

The inventor of this lock is an intelligent man to make useful things like that. "About what?"

"E-editor and work…"

The mechanics are not complicated and easy to use. How beautiful and majestic his lock is. "Did I say something like that?"

"Yes, you do."

He just bought it in an ordinary store, so how come it is still in its highest glory? "I cannot remember."

The smaller of the two just sighs. Kuroko knows that the red-head is hiding something from him, but he is not planning to nag or question him more because of the _obvious _way the other is ignoring the topic.

Well, whatever.

* * *

It all started with a brief misunderstanding. Truth to be told, their editors knew that something bad will happen, because both parties are quite lacking when it comes to conversation. When their first manga was released, the second batch of printing was already ordered a week after the release date. They never knew that that their fans will truly like their collaboration. But for the person who is behind the name Watanabe Kuroneko, something is lacking on the said manga.

"It seems so plain." Kuroko comments as a frown became visible in his face. He closes the manga and puts it on the coffee table.

"Huh? Well, it is all right. After all, that manga-" Aomine points out with his index finger. "-already sold thousands of copies."

He glances at the manga and grabs Nigou from the floor as he sets it on his lap. "But still, I felt unsatisfied." He pouts and grumbles under his breath. Kuroko really knows how to push the right buttons, especially by using his cute antics. Having a red-headed emperor as a guinea pig seems to be a good choice.

Aomine sighs and looks at the mangaka. He does not know why, but he really cannot stand when Kuroko releases that gloomy face and of course, the infamous pout. The tan gets his phone from the pocket of his trousers and searches for the particular blonde editor.

"I am going to tell her editor about that, 'kay?" He grudgingly says as he sees the other's eyes lighten and flashes a small smile on his direction.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun."

What a good friend he is.

* * *

Hasami Shougi's works are the epitome of perfection. They are all beautiful and intricate, making all the editors and mangakas wishing to work with her. She is also known for her love to Japanese culture and to people who are obsessed with milkshakes, making most of her fans diagnosed with diabetes for the sake of expressing their love. She once mentions in a random interview that she lives in a small house in Tokyo together with his family. She loves chocolate and owns 3 dogs named Ryouta, Daiki and Taiga. She is also loves _world peace_.

"Come again?" Akashi sets aside his green tea and looks at his editor with scrutinising eyes.

The blonde sighs and puts the phone in his bag. It is his first encounter to a person who said indirectly that Hasami Shougi's work is bland. "Aominecchi told me that Kuronekocchi-sensei notices that your work is somewhat plain, the plot that is." He hopes that the red-head will handle the criticism properly.

The said man takes his cup and sips the delightful taste of boiled tea leaves. As he removes it from his lips, he looks at his editor "I see. Criticisms are rare, so I am going to accept that one."

Kise Ryouta pinched his left cheek hard, making a miniature blood fountain came out from it. He looks around warily observing if an apocalypse is happening out there but he found none. No, there is definitely a trick here. Maybe he is secretly in a gag show and wi-

"Stop with your idiotic stupor, Ryouta. No one is filming you for a comedy series and especially, there is no apocalypse. Do me a favour and make that bleeding cheek of yours stop before you die because of blood loss. I am too busy to dispose your body." He calmly sips the tea.

Akashi Seijuro is really a thoughtful man.

* * *

Now, everything about Watanabe Kuroneko makes Akashi furious. He is known as a man of patience, but sometimes, there are still exemptions, making that woman a perfect example. He is still doesn't know what that woman's face looks like or who she really is, but he does not wish for that to happen. Maybe both of them cannot handle opinions easily or they are just acting like a child and got piss off apparently; well, it is not like Akashi will admit it. If the critique himself is Kuroko Tetsuya, he will accept it wholeheartedly, because he knows they are true. Unlike some individual.

"…So now, she is saying that it seems I am inexperienced in things like…sex?" He pushes down that screen of his laptop and removes the eyeglasses from his face swiftly, making his monochromatic eyes more prominent.

Kise gulps an cowers from the menacing aura the other is emitting. Is the gates of hell going to open now? "W-well, that is not the exact word bu-"

It is still the same, am I right?" He smiles widely. Kise can feel his stomach churns just by looking at the red-head. Really, it all started with simple comments between their works, but because things got out of hand, making the two assets of their department started spatting with each other.

Akashi Seijuro smirks. If she wanted it that way, then let her face the wrath of the devil. "Ryouta, I am going on the party tomorrow night."

"Okay…But why?" The blonde questions him as he sits warily in front of the author.

"Nothing." He stands up and brings the red laptop at the same time. Akashi walks out and stops abruptly making Kise's attention focus on him, seeing a smile creeping from the red-haired's face makes him shivers involuntarily.

"I just want to greet Watanabe Kuroneko warmly. A bloodbath would do, don't you think?."

It looks like Kise needs to get ready for his second life and hopes that he will never cross paths again with the red-headed psychopath.

* * *

Watanabe Kuroneko is one of the well-known mangakas who can sell thousands of copies in just a week. She can proudly say that it is because of the good criticisms that the other people are giving her. But it looks like today is a different situation.

"…What?" Kuroko ignores the rolling pen that came from his hand when he heard that the perfectionist he is working with now said something again to him.

"She said that your works suck." Aomine said indifferently while browsing the magazine he just bought earlier in the convenient store. He already had enough with the quarrel between the two. When he heard that Kuroko Tetsuya, the most expressionless person he ever knew growled under his breath, the tan stands up straight and looks at the said male with bewildered eyes. "T-that is not the exact word T-"

"No, Aomine-kun. Enough is enough." He smiles as he wipes the microscopic dirt on his hand using a white cloth. Aomine can envision a homicide happening tomorrow.

"I believe the only way to reform people is to kill them" He chuckled. "Carl Panzram"

Aomine can feel his whole body shivers as he recognises the name. He may be an idiot, but he can remember a serial killer's name that Kuroko loves to quote whenever he is angry.

* * *

"Kise, are you insulting my mangaka, huh!?" Aomine furiously taps the table while waiting for the person on the other line to answer.

"No, I am just saying that you two should avoid Akashicchi at all times! He beginning to be destructive so it i-"

"It is a best way to not attend tomorrow? You insane? Tetsu is stronger than you think! The one who has the problem is that author of yours." He is already getting in his nerves. How dare him to belittle Kuroko? The said man is as strong as a crayfish! And who is Akashicchi?

"I am not sa- Wait! How dare you say that Akashicchi is the one who has the problem? As far as I remember, it is you guys who started everything!" Hearing the intoned voice, Aomine smirks as he envisions the way it will all end.

"Then what about we settle this tomorrow at the party?"

"It is a deal!"

It looks like tomorrow will have a _bloody _night.

* * *

The fated day has finally come.

Two parties armed themselves with wrath and extra suits if they are careless enough to be stained by each other's blood. As they entered, everyone's eyes are on them, not because of their mere presence, but the killing aura that is surrounding them. Well, they doesn't give a damn.

"Hey Aominecchi." The said person smirks and puts down the empty glass. He tries to straighten his coat and pose in a mafia way, but failing miserably. He just grumbles under his breath and crosses his arms.

"Are you ready, Kise?" It is now Kise's turn to smirk. He pushes up his black sunglasses and moves his hand on the toy gun attached on his trousers. He just bought it minutes ago for the sake of being in-character.

"Don't misunderstood, but Akashicchi can kill with looks alone." He states with a husky muscular voice. It looks like these two idiots are too indulged in cosplaying.

Aomine laughs maniacally. Is he cosplaying as a mafia or a lunatic? "Are you telling me that he is handsome? Lo-"

"No. Literally. His looks can kill. It can slice your stomach and takes your insides without moving a finger."

He looks at the blonde who still trying his very best to sound like a gangster. "That's...weird."

"Right?"

"Un."

"How about yours?" Aomine gets another drink from the waiters roaming around and smugly smiles.

"Tetsu? Not that much. Just look at his eyes and you will turn into stone." He sips the drink coolly, ignoring the sparkling blonde editor beside him. It looks like Kuroko earned another fan in an instant. Good for him.

"Oh. That's cool!"

Beaming with confidence, Aomine decided to push his luck further by making a bet between the two stated devils. Kise agrees and plans out how can they make the two meet without risking their lives. That would be a hard task; after all, the author of this story already decided that their lives would be all in vain.

* * *

Kuroko looks around and realises that Aomine is nowhere to be found. He just slumps his self on one of the chairs and grudgingly eats his vanilla desserts. He wants to play as a mafia with Aomine too, but it looks like his dream is already hard to reach. Kuroko abruptly stops eating when he heard a familiar footsteps. He cannot remember who is the owner, but he knows that he is hearing it everyday. Is it Aomine? No, the footsteps are too elegant for a ganguro. Is it Nigou? He doesn't bring the dog with him. Is it from the thriller movies he is always watching everyday? Can be. Yes, tha-

"Tetsuya?" He looks up and sees the person he is not expecting to see here in the party.

"What are you doing here, Akashi-kun?" Flabbergasted by his lover's presence, he blinks continuously and looks around to double check if he is in the right place.

"What about you, Tetsuya?" Akashi sits beside the confused man and closes his eyes to calm himself. In all of the places where they can meet, why in _this _party?

"Um...I just came with someone I know."

"Me...too."

Both of them just keep on looking everywhere except on each other's faces, making two editors get pissed off by lack of emotions, wrath to be precise. Kuroko tries to find a good topic to talk about, but still failing miserably. When he saw the large poster of their manga, he points it out without thinking, making the other looks at it and recognition spreads fast on his face.

"What do you think about that manga, Akashi-kun?"

"Did you already read it?" He looks at the teal-haired and smiles fondly. When the other nods, Akashi cannot help but feel happy, making him release his pent-up laughs.

Kuroko just blinks as a response at the weird actions of his lover. "I think it is plain. The plot, I mean."

The laugh suddenly stops. "I see. I think the drawing is too effeminate." Looking straight, he doesn't notice the widened eyes of the other. Kuroko just looks at the red-head dumbfounded and gulps the forming lump in his throat.

"She told the same thing." Akashi looks at Kuroko with confused eyes, until realisation suddenly hits him.

"She also told me the same thing."He said warily. Monochromatic eyes narrows as he deciphers the confusing situation. "You are Watanabe Kuroneko."

Kuroko points his index finger at the red-haired. "Hasami Shougi."

Akashi sighs fervently as he massages his aching head. "I knew it. That is why Ryouta left me here."

"Aomine-kun left me here too. Even though I really want to cosplay as a mafia too." He grumbles while looking at his shoes, not noticing the certain tan's blood flooding the place because of someone's infamous cute antics.

Akashi raised a single brow and looks at the smaller of the two who keeps on sulking. "Is it your editor?" The other just nods. Akashi places his hand above the sky blue locks shuffles it lightly.

He kisses the other's forehead and smirks. "Don't worry Tetsuya. I am just going to meet Ryouta and this_ editor_ of yours. After that, we can cosplay together as long as you want. You want to be a mafia, right?"

It looks like Akashi Seijuro plans to make their manga into reality. _Every bits of it._

* * *

**A/N: For their pseudonyms, Hasami Shogi is one of the variation of the game, Shogi as everyone knows. And another one, Hasami is the Japanese word for 'scissors'. For Watanabe Kuroneko, I just googled common Japanese surnames and Watanabe came out. I just got Kuroneko from my favourite yaoi mangaka (the names are not the same but I got the idea from there) **

** Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways, I think I am going to be in hiatus for a little while. I am going to finished playing DRAMAtical Murder before writing another fic. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
